Mario Golf Resort
This Article was made by the VGEN Company.Don't edit this unless you have permission to.Only the founder and employees can edit this article.If you are wanting to give idea's,go to VGEN on the comment's below and request. }} Mario Golf Resort is a game from the Mario Golf series that include's lot's of newcomer's like King Boo & Blooper and also lot's of place's to go like lakitu Lodge,Birdo Boardwalk,Mario Country Club & Funky Fall's.This game is more like GameCube's Mario Golf Toadstool Tour considering that no human's appear in the game (not counting downloadable).Like Mario Tennis Open,the player can customize their Mii with character themed item's.Costume's can be unlocked by beating a character in a challenge on challenge mode. ---- Mode's Single Golfer Single Golfer is just a regular mode to play with 2,3 or 4 CPU's.The player can play 2,4,6,8,or 9 hole's.Plus,the player can earn coin's to buy Multiplayer Multiplayer is 2,3 or 4 player's can either go against the player. Clubhouse Same thing like Mario Tennis Open,the clubhouse is where the player can buy character themed item's including shirt's,shoe's,pants & club's. Challenge Challenge mode is versing CPU's in a game & getting costume's by beating character's.The character you vs.,you get the character's costume. Wordwide Worldwide is like most worldwide's.There are single and multiplayer.The only difference is instead of 2 or more hole's,its only 1. Goomba Golf Goomba Golf is like regular golf but no CPU's & no multiplayer.Goomba Golf can be played differently on every place and hole.The reason of this type of golf is to earn coin's by demolishing Goomba's.The goal is to destroy all Goomba's in a game.There are other type's of Goomba's to destroy.The rarest or toughest Goomba the player gets,the more coin's will be earned. The Golf Legend The Golf Legend is just like a story mode.You can unlock character's & place's along the way. Article: Story Plot Peach & Daisy had made a new island called The Golf Resort.Obviously Bowser is still cranky from the last time Mario had destroyed him.He has sent out villain's to help him destroy the island.4 island's have been created,Sunset Wild's,Piranha Park,Bowser Castle & Dry Bowser Grave to get the golfer's busy while they destroy the island. ---- Character's Starting Unlockable Bosses Goomba Golf Goomba-10 Coin's per,Common Paragoomba-15 Coin's per,Common Golden Goomba-100 Coin's Per,Rare Dry Goomba-50 Coin's per,Semi Common Tail Goomba-30 Coin's per,Semi Common Hyper Goomba-50 Coin's per,Semi Common Hyper Paragoomba-60 Coin's per,Rare Mini Goomba-5 Coin's per,Rare Grand Goomba-70 Coin's per,Semi Common Piranha Plant-Common Dry Piranha-Semi-Common Inky Piranha Plant-Rare ---- Gallery ---- Golfing Spots & Clubhouse Item's ---- Beta Elements ---- Trivia *Dry Bowser Grave has the name of Dry Bowser,however,Dry Bowser doesn't appear in the game.Instead,Bowser uses it when his castle falls apart. *Kamek the 1st time uses his broom like a golf club.The 2nd time he comes back for revenge,he uses his themed golf club considering Mario destroyed his broom. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Golf Games Category:Mario Golf Category:Nintendo VR Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Sports Games Category:Stubs Category:Mario Stubs Category:VGEN Company Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games